In the field of radios, telecommunications, computers and other electronic applications, devices may comprise resonators for providing a resonator frequency. Such resonators may be used in Micro-Mechanical-Systems. Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems may be denoted as the technology of the very small members, and merges at the nano-scale into nano-electromechanical systems (NEMS) and nanotechnology. MEMS may be made up of components between 1 μm to 100 μm in size and MEMS devices may generally range in size from 20 μm to 1 mm.
Resonators, in particular MEMS resonators are typically made of silicon, show production spread and a temperature dependent resonant frequency, which is due to the material properties for example of silicon. The electrical conductivity in an MEMS resonator is dependent on e.g. the strain in the resonator.
An MEMS resonator may comprise a piezo-resistive element. An electric bias signal through the resonator is used to generate an oscillating voltage or current that serves to sense the oscillation of the resistor in the resonator. Due to dissipation, this bias signal will heat up the device. The bias signal may be a dc bias current. The bias current is necessary for the read out of the piezo-resistive element in the resonator. A larger current may also change the frequency due to self heating and the temperature dependency of a spring constant.
The prior art MEMS resonators suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks.